Whispering Winds
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Gazing at Etheria's moons is a favorite pastime for many of its citizens. For Spirit, this gives him peace and hope as he looks back on his life and those who have had a profound impact on it.


Whispering Winds  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG

Genre: Drama

Pairing: Swift Wind/Star Wind and Bow/Adora

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. Here is another one of my She-ra one shots, this one being based on Spirit, Adora's trusted steed and best friend. I had always wondered what his life was like before he ever met Adora and how he met Star Wind as Swift Wind. I also realized that no one had ever written anything for him in terms of an actual story, and I decided to do something about that. I hope you enjoy this. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

I feel the wind flow through my mane as I gaze at Etheria's three moons. Clouds roll through the sky constantly. I listen to the soft snores of the other horses from their stalls in the rebel camp's stable. I wish all nights were peaceful and calm. Unfortunately, I realize that is not the case. The war between the Horde and the Great Rebellion has gone on for many years. It is taking its toll on everyone, especially me. Hordak's iron grip on Etheria is tight, though it is loosening little by little. It is scary to think about what his reign of terror has done to Etherians everywhere. What is worse is that Hordak and the Horde have destroyed fragile habitats housing rare species to make way for factories and mining sites. I want so much for Etheria to win back its freedom. I know the rebels do too.

I had a peaceful existence before humans came into my life. I was born in a woodland savanna located a few miles from the Whispering Woods. I don't remember much about my father because he died when I was two months old. I do recall snuggling next to him whenever I felt scared. My mother was the sweetest horse anyone could have ever known. Her smile brought light to someone who had a bad day. Her positive attitude gave hope to those who had none or had lost it. She raised me to be a responsible leader for the herd. I loved my homeland and my freedom. I thought I would always have them. Little did I know that fate had a different plan in mind.

Wranglers appeared in my homeland one spring morning. They rounded most of my herd up, my mother and I included. They placed us in groups of two or three. I had hope that we would reunite and return home someday. My mother and I received training on working for humans from a horse breeder. We were sold to a rich landowner and his family. The landowner was a mean-spirited man. He showed no kindness toward us. Neither did his wife and two sons. He made us pull his wagons and carriages with our heads held high because he believed it made us look fancy. I hated him, as did my mother. My mother snapped seven months after our arrival. She injured the landowner and the elder of his sons. I felt proud of her, but the wife was enraged and demanded that we should be shot for what happened. The landowner decided to sell us instead. I hoped my mother and I would remain together. Unfortunately, it didn't happen. The day of our leaving was the saddest one of my life. I whinnied to my mother as our new owners separated us. She whickered as if telling me, 'Stay strong, my son. I'll will always be with you in your heart. You will be in mine.' I never saw her again.

My new owner was a farmer. He seemed friendly, but I didn't want anything to do with him. He had a daughter who was affectionate toward me. She stayed by my side constantly. Within a few weeks, she and her father gained my trust. I grew incredibly close to them. We would always have fun together, whether it was taking a walk in a forest or relaxing by a river. Unfortunately, the farmer grew ill four months after my arrival. He died three weeks later. His daughter was forced to sell me to pay for the funeral and medical bills. I ended up with a terrible man who kept horses for rent. I remember him strapping the girth of a saddle across my stomach so tight that I couldn't breathe. He would hit my stomach to make me suck in my gut. I worked for him for about a year. I hated him even more than the landowner and his family.

My final owner was a carriage driver. He was a kindhearted man who took pride in treating his animals well. I loved him and his wife very much. They always made sure I was comfortable. They never made me work more than what was necessary. Fate took another unexpected turn three years later when the Horde invaded the town I lived in with the carriage driver and his wife. Hordesmen took most of the residents captive, including my owners. I went to the Fright Zone with several horses while the carriage driver and his wife were sent to work in the mines. That was the last time I saw them.

I recall the stable the Hordesmen put my fellow horses and me in as being surprisingly clean. I had heard the Fright Zone was dirty, smoky, and full of disease. In spite of the cleanliness, the stable was a prison. I knew I would never see my herd or my homeland again. I became depressed and wanted to lie down and decide not to go on. Hordak came to inspect me within several days of my being taken captive. I was scared of him because the carriage owner had told me he was a horrible being who showed no compassion toward anyone or anything. To my surprise, Hordak was quite gentle. He seemed to be impressed with me and informed the stable hand that I should be given the best care possible. I didn't understand why he wanted that for me.

Five months came and went. Hordak brought me to his throne room to meet Adora. She was sixteen years old and his adopted daughter. I learned she was Force Captain of the Horde. I took an immediate liking to her, though I saw an aggressive expression in her eyes. Hordak revealed that I was a present to her for her birthday. He told her I would prove valuable to her in the Horde's fight against the Great Rebellion. Adora felt unsure about having a horse, but she decided to give me a chance. She took me back to the stable and brushed me. I turned and nudged her. The aggression seemed to fade from her eyes. Adora petted me between the ears. She smiled at me. I realized I finally had a friend whom I wouldn't lose. As the years passed, Adora and I grew inseparable. She rode me bareback most of the time, but she occasionally used a saddle and bridle.

Everything changed for Adora and me when Adam arrived from Eternia seeking the rightful owner of the Sword of Protection. I didn't encounter him during Adora's first meeting with him as He-man, but I would before long. During a trek on Beast Island, Adora and I witnessed the Horde's atrocities against the innocent civilians of Etheria. That night in the Fright Zone was unforgettable. Adora discovered she was the twin sister of He-man and that Hordak had stolen her from her parents as a baby. She became She-ra for the first time. She-ra jumped on my back and instructed me to head to the Whispering Woods. Without warning, I reared and sprouted two wings and a horn. I was Swift Wind the unicorn. I was able to speak for the first time in my life. Talking was strange but also interesting. He-man, She-ra, and I escaped the Fright Zone.

I landed on the outskirts of the Whispering Woods. He-man and She-ra dismounted me. The Sorceress spoke to us through the stone in the Sword of Protection. She revealed She-ra's heritage as the Princess of Eternia. I was shocked by everything. I had never known my mistress was the victim of a horrible kidnapping that shouldn't have happened. It brought tears to my eyes that her parents suffered for twenty years not knowing where she was and losing hope of ever finding her. I realized there was no time for sorrow. He-man, She-ra, and I journeyed to Talon Mountain to free Angella from the clutches of Hunga and the Harpies. We were successful and reunited her with Glimmer.

Adora and I visited Eternia afterward, but we couldn't stay. We had to return to Etheria to free it from the Horde. Adam and Cringer followed us. I sensed something was wrong. Adam and Adora spotted Horde flyers heading toward Bright Moon. They became He-man and She-ra. Cringer and I transformed into Battlecat and Swift Wind. We arrived in the Whispering Woods and proceeded to lead a mission to free Bright Moon from the clutches of Hordak and the Horde. The mission was successful and proved to be a major victory for the Great Rebellion. The rebels were incredibly happy, as were He-man, She-ra, Battlecat, and I. Unfortunately, there was great sadness. He-man and Battlecat needed to head back to Eternia. They said a heartfelt goodbye to She-ra and me. She-ra and I joined the rebels in their celebration. In my heart, I knew we would all meet again.

Since the liberation of Bright Moon, Adora and I have proudly fought alongside the Great Rebellion as She-ra and Swift Wind and as us. The transition was rough in the beginning, but Bow, Glimmer, Kowl, and the others helped us through it. Adora and the rebels were my only family until something unexpected happened. Eight months after joining the rebels, She-ra and I visited Unicorn Island to assist its residents against an invasion from Hordak. The Unicorn King was resentful of me because I brought She-ra to his island. He introduced us to Bright Wing whose wings had been damaged by human magic. She-ra healed Bright Wing, gaining the King's trust. She, the King, and I were successful in repelling Hordak from the island.

She-ra and I stayed on Unicorn Island for a few days. During that time, I met Star Wind. I started visiting her once a month and fell deeply in love with her. I courted her for two years before asking her to be my mate. A year later, she was pregnant with our first foal. I introduced She-ra to Star Wind and revealed the wonderful news to her. However, the joy was shattered when Hordak decided to kidnap Star Wind and imprison her on Beast Island to use her as bait to trap She-ra. The Unicorn King and his people led a rescue mission to Beast Island. They had to get Star Wind out of there before she gave birth because a foal born outside of Unicorn Island would be a normal horse. The rescue mission was successful, but it was too late. Star Wind had already had our baby. I wasn't bothered by the fact that my son was not a unicorn. She-ra used the Sword of Protection to turn him into one. I was incredibly happy. Star Wind and I decided to name him Sparky.

I will forever treasure these memories of my past in my heart. The bad ones frighten me sometimes. If I didn't have any of the bad, I wouldn't know about the good ones. Several people have had such an incredible impact on my life. Adora is the one who has affected me the most. She was the first individual I formed a permanent friendship with. She has always been there for me. I love her to pieces and would die for her, as would she for me. I will always be grateful to her for being such a dear friend after I had lost my other friends. I don't know what I would do without her.

Believe it or not, Hordak has affected me in a unique way. Many Etherians say Hordak is pure evil and looks after nobody but himself. I know that isn't true. He cared enough to give me a home in the Fright Zone after I lost mine in the Horde's invasion on the hometown of the carriage driver and his wife. He could have left me to die in the wilderness, but he didn't. Hordak has feelings just as everyone else does. He doesn't show them because he believes they made him vulnerable. I feel sorry for him and hold out hope that maybe he will let me thank him for caring about me.

Though Bow didn't play an important part in my past, I admit he has affected me in more ways than one. He was among the first rebels to accept Adora and me on their side and to help us adapt to our new home in the rebel camp. His positive outlook toward life rubbed off on me and gave me an inner strength I had never felt before. That inner strength gave me the courage to put my past behind me and look toward a brighter future. I am lucky to have Bow as one of my closest friends. An added plus is knowing how much he and Adora love and care for one another. It gives me great pleasure to see my mistress so happy.

Star Wind and Sparky have affected me a great deal. Star Wind showed me how wonderful love could be. She kept her faith in me whenever I felt depressed or alone. Sparky revealed to me the power of a father's love for his child. Looking at him never ceases to bring warm feelings to my heart. He is so much like me as a colt. I think my mother would be very proud of how far I have come since I was permanently separated from her. My mate and son mean the universe to me. A part of me would die if I ever lost them. I wait for the day of my return to Unicorn Island to be with my family for good.

I feel tiredness overtaking me. I yawn and lay down on the hay-covered floor of my stall. I pull my blanket over my body. I shoot one more glance toward the moons. I set my head on a haystack and close my eyes. The wind blows through the window and touches my skin. It makes me shiver a little bit, but it feels refreshing. It seems to whisper to me. Maybe there is hope that Etheria will win back its freedom and be at peace again.

THE END


End file.
